


As Good as Garnet

by Emery



Category: Free!
Genre: Commissioned Work, F/M, Fluff, Incest, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, graduation jitters, proud older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even from where Rin sat on the third row, there was no mistaking the brightness of her eyes like the finest of garnets, framed by long, dark lashes and complemented by the happy, crimson flush of her cheeks. She stood in a silence that Rin found majestic. It wasn’t hard to tell that her excitement and nervousness and collection of raw of emotion bubbled just beneath the surface of her skin and threatened to break loose at any moment.</i>
</p><p>Gou is a glittering gem among her classmates at Iwatobi High School's graduation ceremony, and Rin wants her alone. His pride as a brother and a lover is unparalleled as they celebrate privately after the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good as Garnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snkt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snkt/gifts).



> This fic was commissioned by [Aimée](http://banadino.tumblr.com).

Seeing her on the stage, standing proud and straight as she received the collective diploma for her class, would have been enough to make any sibling proud, but Rin’s emotions were much too complicated to be deemed as pride alone. His heart swelled in his chest as he watched his younger sister raise the diploma above her head and bow as a single girl, full of life and happiness that radiated across the entirety of the school’s crowded gym, representing the success of her graduating class. As she lowered the diploma from above her head, she bowed again to the crowd, ceremoniously this time, then stepped back to rejoin her classmates. Rin’s heart slammed against his ribcage.

_That’s my girl._

Even in the midst of her classmates, Gou was a glittering gem. Rin’s eyes didn’t leave her once during the speeches that followed—a couple from students, one from the principal, another from a proud parent—because their words were dwarfed in comparison to the beautiful girl he watched onstage. Her hair was down for once, freed from its ponytail and allowed to billow around her shoulders like gentle flames caressing the delicate skin of her neck. Her makeup was plain and simple—tasteful, Rin thought—just as it usually was. Even from where Rin sat on the third row, there was no mistaking the brightness of her eyes like the finest of garnets, framed by long, dark lashes and complemented by the happy, crimson flush of her cheeks. She stood in a silence that Rin found majestic. It wasn’t hard to tell that her excitement and nervousness and collection of raw of emotion bubbled just beneath the surface of her skin and threatened to break loose at any moment.

Her school uniform was fitting, too, only further accentuating the developing curves of her hips and breasts. She stood tall, unlike many of the other students, as if displaying herself for the one she knew would be watching. Rin observed her with warmth and desire pooling in him. His sister was grown. She was a young woman now, not the little girl he had known growing up, and while he wished that their father could be there to see his daughter basking in her accomplishments, Rin was glad to be the one bearing his father’s responsibilities as well as his own. Gou was his—he had multiple roles to fill for her as a brother, a father, and a lover, and he was determined to do so flawlessly.

The audience stood, Rin among them, as the familiar tune of one final song filled the gym. When Gou sung along and her mouth opened wide to form the notes pouring from her angelic mouth, Rin was reminded of the way she cheered for him at tournaments. Her mouth always opened the same way to scream his name and chant her encouragement as a one-woman cheerleading squad.

The corners of his lips lifted in a smirk at the thought. It was curious how the roles were reversed now. For the first time in a long time, Rin had the opportunity to stand in the spot Gou so often did. He couldn’t jump up and down like Gou did at tournaments, couldn’t scream and wave his arms to disrupt the formal ceremony, but he knew that, when her eyes met his and she saw his smile from the audience, his silent admiration was more than enough.

Gou lifted her chin and held her head high, shaking her bangs from her eyes with a graceful shake of her head. Rin saw her lips quiver—a detail so minute that no one would notice save for those who were specifically watching for it, just as Rin was.

Forever and a day it seemed to take for the song to draw to a close and for the closing comments to be said and done. Rin didn’t know that he was fidgeting until he noticed the sweat on his palms when he wrung his hands in front of him. Gou met his eyes again and this time she smiled, a bright expression that Rin knew was _his_.

He wanted her alone.

This feeling, a desperate desire for isolation, was a familiar one. Gou had often chided Rin for his jealousy and his selfishness, but he held no qualms about keeping his precious sister all to himself. No one else deserved her, anyway. It made perfect sense to him, and why would anyone else’s opinions matter when no one but he and Gou could truly understand the intimacy of their cherished relationship?

_“If you’re gonna manage their team, Gou, you should really have some more experience in the water.”_

_Gou rolled her eyes and crossed her thin arms over her chest. “Rin, being the manager has nothing to do with—“_

_“And that’s where you’re wrong.” Rin tread water near the edge of the pool as his gaze towards Gou intensified. “Now c’mon and get in. Nitori and the captain will be here—“_

_Mikoshiba’s loud voice echoed to the pool all the way from the adjacent hallway leading to the locker rooms, just as Gou had lowered herself into the water and Rin’s hands had found their way around her waist. Several other Samezuka boys laughed among them, all much too loud, Rin thought._

_He ignored them at first, despite the way that Gou peeked over her shoulder towards the source of the noise while Rin straightened her body and took her hands in his, moving her limbs into a proper stroke formation. Her fingers fit perfectly into his, he noticed, and the long strands of her ponytail spread and whirled in the water around her, taunting Rin and curling as if they beckoned him to come closer._

_“I’m not interrupting your practice, am I?” Gou asked with some hesitation in her voice._

_Rin clicked his tongue—a clear sign of annoyance. “You should focus less on that and more on formation. Your lower half is sagging.” With both gentleness and firmness, Rin’s hand found the base of Gou’s stomach, right beneath her belly button, and pushed upwards until her legs straightened out behind her. He relished the feeling of her muscles moving beneath her skin—the slippery thin fabric of her swimsuit left little to the imagination, and the tiny gasp breathed out from between her lips only served as further encouragement._

_He watched her for as long as he could, even while his teammates dove rowdily into the water to fool around before warm-ups. Gou was beautiful, had_ always _been beautiful, but Rin had only recently begun to notice the little things. He regretted not noting the tiny details of her development earlier, but he also supposed it was his own fault for not being at home to watch every day of her growing up. Her abdomen was flat, even if it wasn’t strong, and it was hard to keep his eyes off the curve of her bottom and the smoothness of her milky thighs._

_A remnant splash of water from another cannon-balling boy was the last push Rin needed to announce that they would have to continue in a more private setting or on another day. It was probably for the best anyway, Rin thought, because it was becoming more and more difficult to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks and ears and pooling more dangerously in the pit of his stomach._

_“I still want to watch you swim, Gou,” he said quietly as she was toweling off. The simple statement held much more sexual charge than he had meant it to, and the knowing sheen of her eyes told him that she had caught on._

_A pink tongue darted across her lips. “And I want you to teach me.”_

_Rin vowed that he would. Swimming was the most important thing to him, aside from Gou. To have both at once, to share the thrill of the sport with the one so precious to him and to watch her grow and develop and learn was a thrill he wouldn’t miss for the world. It was also a thrill he wished to share with no other._

_Next time, they would be alone._

He watched Gou turn on the stage with a final swish of her crimson hair and proceed as part of a neat, single-file line down the side steps. He would have his way again—just him and Gou and all the love and congratulations he could summon forth from the beating of his heart.

“Gou.”

He said her name quietly, but he knew that her ears were always in tune to his voice over whatever other noise may have been in the crowd.

Gou turned quickly, just as Rin knew she would, and he could barely hear her cheerful greeting for the blood rushing by his ears.

The way that she lit up upon seeing him for the first time since she had been offstage made his fingers twitch with anticipation, and he tried to still himself by wrapping her smaller body in a tight embrace. Burying his nose in her hair and breathing deeply so that he could nearly feel the shampoo warming his senses rather than smelling it, he tightened his grip until Gou was nearly lifted off her feet. To any other, the gesture would have been seen as brotherly, but Rin's arms around her waist as he spun her once in a circle were so much more. Of course he was Gou's brother, and he always would be, but the pride overflowing from within him was fatherly, romantic, both chaste and impure, sweet and selfish.

"You looked gorgeous up there, babe," he murmured, letting the pet name disappear in the jumble of voices and enthusiastic squeals that surrounded him.

The blush that darkened Gou's cheeks threatened to match her hair when Rin finally placed her on her feet again and let his hands rest on her shoulders, strong fingers digging into the tense muscles of her back in a comforting massage. "I was so nervous," she admitted, but Rin was quick to comfort.

"I didn't even notice. I'm proud, Gou. I'm so proud."

Feeling her warmth between his hands and memorizing the way her waist expanded with every breath made Rin realize even more just how badly he wanted her alone. It wasn't right for all of these strangers to share their joy with her, not when Rin was there to soak it all up for himself.

"I didn't stumble or anything? I looked all right when I took the diploma?"

Rin kissed her cheek without thinking, but promptly let her hand fall from his to avoid any sort of suspicion from possible onlookers. "You stood the straightest of anyone. That stroke technique paid off, huh?"

Gou blinked, and for a moment her eyes looked far away.

"Are you remembering what I taught you?"

"More than that."

Rin's teeth peeked out from behind his sly grin. "How long do you have to stay, hm?" He hugged her again and buried his face into her neck so that he could hum contentedly into hot, smooth skin.

"All day. Just yearbook signing. Why?"

The older sibling only tilted his head in response, as if to chide her. "You should know why."

"I do, I'm pretty sure. It never hurts to ask, though. You surprise me, sometimes."

Not this time—Rin’s desires certainly were no surprise today. He made no effort to hide the thirst lingering in his eyes, and his unsteady breathing betrayed him. "Where can we go?"

Gou thought for a moment, and Rin noticed the way her eyes rolled upwards and to the left, her lips pursed slightly while her index finger rested on her chin--always the same expression when she was deep in thought or trying to remember something. "The roof!" she blurted suddenly.

Rin blinked. “It’s chilly, Gou. Are you sure?”

She laughed, bouncing with the movement and giggling just the way that drove Rin crazy with affection. “You always worry about me so much. It’s not that bad! Besides, we’ll be right in the sun.”

“And no one will follow or join us?”

Garnet strands slipped and slid around each other when Gou shook her head.

“Not even Nagisa?”

With an exasperated sigh, Gou grabbed her brother’s wrist and led him from the gym, down a hallway, through a door, and up a few flights of worn concrete stairs. Rin was more than pleased to find that the weather truly was as mild as she had predicted, the sun offering up its warm rays to counter the occasional lazy breeze, and the moment the door leading down to the school closed behind them, he took great pleasure in cupping Gou’s cheeks in his hands and pushing his mouth against her own yielding lips. The little moan she whimpered into his mouth was perfect—everything he had been hoping for during the lengthy graduation ceremony and just enough to prompt his cock to twitch with anticipation.

Rin was pleased that Gou, too, bid farewell to any inhibitions she may have been clinging to while still in the company of others—her fingers found refuge clinging to Rin’s shirt and pulling him closer with just enough greed to make him want more.

“Congratulations, Gou,” he breathed against her jawbone as he planted a row of kisses from her earlobe to her chin, continuing the trail down her neck and pausing to suck on a particularly sensitive spot. “I’m gonna spoil you today.”

“Y-yeah?” Gou’s breath hitched in her throat. Rin was pleased with himself. To have so much influence over her with nothing but careful placement of his lips and tongue was a feeling too intoxicating for words.

“Oh yeah. You deserve it, right? My big girl, all ready for the real world now.”

The tie around her neck was the first to fall prey to Rin’s nimble fingers and intimate desires. It slid out of her collar with a slick noise and fluttered to the ground where Rin held Gou with her back to the wall of some building—a storage structure, if Rin had to guess. In the shadow of the slight overhang and hidden from any ground viewers by the roof’s edge, Rin felt no qualms in unbuttoning the top buttons of Gou’s shirt, never once halting his lips’ assault on Gou’s pliable skin.

“Rin, _please_ , a present would have been fine—“

Her bra was pink and lined tastefully with a cream-colored lace trim. Rin had always been fond of the garment, and he doubted that Gou’s choice to wear it this morning had been a coincidence.

“You say that, Gou, but part of me wants to think that you expected this.”

Gou shook her head and smiled even as her lips parted to form a pleased “oh” when Rin pushed the bra up and over her breasts and flicked his tongue once along the sensitive nub he found. Her nipple hardened almost instantly at the contact, which Rin accepted as an invitation to suck it lightly between his lips. “I-I didn’t expect it,” Gou argued. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t wish for it, anyway.”

Rin savored the notion but did his best to ignore the effect it had on his own libido. He had intended for today’s tryst to be all about Gou, and he intended to keep it that way.

One of his hands pushed the remaining bra cup up to expose Gou’s other breast, which he promptly massaged in his hand in an effort to elicit more lewd noises from his sibling. “I’m glad your wish came true,” he said around the pebbled flesh in his mouth. It was his duty as her older brother, was it not? Every younger sister deserved for her wishes to be granted, _especially_ sweet Gou, who did so much for others and yet never asked for a thing in return. Rin would make this unforgettable.

Her panties were wet—the nice silk ones, Rin noted. The damp warmth felt good against Rin’s fingers when he teased her slit through the fabric, and he wasn’t sure which satisfied him more—the whine of loss as Rin’s tongue left her nipple or the debauched sigh she uttered when his lips mouthed her pussy through the thin silk.

It was simple to move the skirt out of the way, to push it up further onto Gou’s waist and free her thighs and bottom of the offending clothing. If Rin was able to have his way entirely, she would be naked right now. Her uniform would be far away, out of sight and out of mind, and there would be nothing between the two of them but the heat of their bodies and the sweat on their skin.

“Rin, _please_ ,” Gou begged. It wasn’t hard to tell that she had had enough teasing, and Rin was more than happy to oblige her.

With a single finger, he tugged her panties to one side to expose her pussy, glistening with wetness. She squirmed before Rin’s mouth even met her skin—he panted, savored the warmth radiating from her thighs and the familiar, musky scent. Rin may have been familiar with the treasure between Gou’s legs, but that didn’t stop him from starting off slow. With his other hand, he spread her open to expose her clit and licked one hot stripe from her opening, along the wet, bright pink flesh until he reached the bulb of quivering nerves.

Gou gasped, and as much as Rin wanted to savor every little detail, he also knew that Gou didn’t have all afternoon. The rest of her classmates were waiting, and this was the last day she would have with them, so he cut to the chase out of consideration.

He worked his tongue faster and more intricately around Gou’s clit, burying his mouth in her pussy and lapping up the juice that resulted from her arousal. She squirmed and squealed, her thighs trembling on either side of his head, and with every tremor of Gou’s body and tightening of her fingers in his hair, Rin knew that he was doing something right. The tip of his tongue danced in circles in the most sensitive of places until all at once she was exploding around him, her back arching and her pussy pulsing under his mouth. Rin wasn’t sure how long it took—it was much too easy to lose himself in Gou—but he knew that it wasn’t long. He could only imagine the thoughts that had been in Gou’s mind all during graduation as the tension had built from their eye contact alone.

Rin remembered the first time he had done this to her. She had come just as quickly back then— _more_ quickly, in fact. He lifted his gaze to her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, muttering, “You taste fantastic, sweetheart. Did you know?”

The blush that ravaged Gou’s delicate skin was worth every ounce of effort Rin had put forth. She was beautiful, lost in the blissful downward descent of her afterglow, and he took the opportunity to pull her into his arms and kiss her with the softness that he knew she relished.

“You know, just because we have to stop now doesn’t mean that tonight—“

Gou’s lips, still stained with lip gloss the color of a pale red rose, stretched into an eager smile. “It’ll be your turn, then. I can’t wait to see them—to see _you_ ,” she corrected.

Rin knew exactly what she meant, even when she wouldn’t admit it. She had always been so shy when it came to the admiration of Rin’s muscles.

“Why everyone else’s?” he had asked once. “Why theirs and not mine, huh?”

That had been before they had given in to one another, before they had let themselves fall hard and fast into the love that so desperately wanted to embrace them. Gou was just as hesitant to admit her obsession now, but Rin had come to know her desires as if they were his very own, so it was a simple task to interpret her hints.

“You will see me, Gou. You’ll see as much as you want of me tonight.”

Rin gained just as much pleasure from dressing her as he did undressing her, re-knotting her tie and straightening her skirt, running his fingers through her hair to rid it of the tangles.

“For now, enjoy your classmates. There’s only one day like this, you know. Make it count.”

For one final time before the pair made their way back downstairs and into the chaos of Iwatobi’s graduation day, Gou laced her fingers into her brother’s and stood on her toes to plant a chaste but meaningful kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Rin,” she whispered, and Rin could have sworn that he was floating.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
